


Annoyances

by trixiechick



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Snow, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-17
Updated: 2005-05-17
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: Akira is a bit annoyed.





	Annoyances

**Author's Note:**

> for dragynville, for mother's day. *snugs*

They were walking through the snow, because Hikaru had insisted on going through the park, and the park hadn't been shoveled, of course. Hikaru was practically skipping, and humming, off-tune, of course. It meant that Akira had to walk almost twice as fast as he normally did to keep up. Plus, he was cold. They could have taken the subway, and not walked home at all. That would have made _sense_. Hikaru could be so selfish, though. He never thought about what Akira would want, or how Akira only had a thin coat, and no mittens. Typical.

Hikaru hadn't played his best game today, either. He got involved with 'playing' with his opponent, and had tried out a new, dangerous formation. He had been able to pull the game back in the endgame, but that wasn't the point. He had risked being eliminated from the tournament just to 'play.' Akira feared that Hikaru would never get appropriately _serious_ about Go.

He had stopped in the lobby and talked to his friends Waya and Isumi for a half an hour, too, and Waya was still cold to Akira, so Akira had just stood there like a fool, listening to them make jokes that Akira didn't understand. And when Isumi tried to bring Akira into the conversation, Waya had derailed him, and Hikaru hadn't even noticed. _Isumi_ noticed how isolated he was, but his _lover_ never did.

Hikaru spun around and threw a wad of wet, dirty, _cold_ snow at him. Akira stopped, and just stood there, his eyes scrunched up, his hands in balls at his sides.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

Akira glared at Hikaru. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

Hikaru tilted his head to the side, watching Akira like he did in the beginning of a game, when he was still trying to find his path. "Are you upset because your mom came to see your match? Moms can be really overbearing, I know, but your mom is really nice. I think she was happy to be there."

Akira huffed. Only Hikaru could make him _huff_. "I'm sure you would know; she loves _you_ so much."

Hikaru giggled, like when he was young, and it _annoyed_ Akira how much he _still_ enjoyed that sound. Hikaru tromped to stand right in front of Akira, throwing his heavy arms around Akira's neck. "Yeah, well, you love me more. And I love you." He kissed Akira's nose quickly, and smiled brightly.

Akira was stunned, and he was being dragged into the cold snow by a joyful Hikaru.

It was so annoying how lovable Hikaru was.


End file.
